One Day In Your Life
by Quadrantje
Summary: SV fluff. Syd is having a great day.


_This fic is just fluff. I wrote it to lighten up a bit and stop thinking about the season 2 finale. I tried to post this three weeks ago, before going on vacation, but my computer didn't do what I wanted it to and I didn't succeed. However, I changed so much of it during my holiday that it doesn't really matter. I've perfected it. And then it wouldn't upload my document since yesterday! What does technology have against me posting this fic? Ah well. I hope you like it, I do, and please be so kind as to leave a review. Thank you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to 'Alias' or any of its characters. No infringement of copyright is intended._

* * *

It's last period and Sydney Bristow is teaching a group of fifteen-year olds. She's just writing the most important characters in 'Romeo & Juliet' on the board and she hears her class talking quietly. The normality of it all makes her smile. It's over six months ago that SD-6 was taken down, together with the rest of the Alliance, and she left the CIA. Arvin Sloane is in custody and she's a normal English teacher on a small high school in the outskirts of Los Angeles. Suddenly her pupils fall silent and she wonders why. Just as she is about to turn around, she hears someone approach her from behind. Silently, but not silent enough. The realization makes her forget where she is and return to the days when going on missions and fighting armed men was a daily routine. She pretends not to hear the intruder and continues writing, but her ears are wide open and her body invisibly tensing, ready for the fight. When the person is right behind her she quickly turns around and gives a high kick, hitting the anonymous person in the face. She intends to give a few punches too, but freezes in mid-air.

,,Wow, miss Bristow!" someone shouts from the back of the classroom, but Sydney doesn't hear it. She's still looking shocked at the unexpected visitor that she gave such a 'warm' welcome.

,,Oh Syd, that hurt!" Michael Vaughn says while clasping his nose. When she left the CIA Michael went with her and they now work on the same school. Even in only six months they managed to become two of the most popular teachers in the building and had even been labeled 'cutest couple' a title usually reserved for the head cheerleader or the captain of the football team, or sometimes both of them.

,,Vaughn! Well you should know better than to sneak up like that on a former double agent for the CIA!" The shocked expression has vanished from her face, only to reappear on those of her students. ,,What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a class?"

,,My senior French class is on a fieldtrip for history, so I have the last hour off. As for what I'm doing **here**, you told me this morning that you were starting on 'Romeo & Juliet' today and it struck me how much that story sounds like our lives. Their love being against the rules and that they have to meet in secret and all." Sydney smiles.

,,I'm not planning on dying that young, thank you very much." She answers. ,,That's one of the reasons I got out of the spy game when we destroyed SD-6." Michael smiles too, but can't hide the seriousness underlying in his answer.

,,You mean when **you **destroyed SD-6. Still, I thought it was the perfect moment to ask you this." He pulls out a small box and falls down on one knee, his bleeding nose completely forgotten. ,,Sydney, will you marry me?" He opens the box to reveal a beautiful ring. Sydney's eyes widen and the crayon she had been writing with falls to the ground. For the second time in a few minutes she stands in shock and is lost for words for moments, causing Vaughn, together with her whole class, to hold his breath.

,,Yes." She finally says and her face lights up in a radiant smile. Michael's smile widens too and he gently slides the ring on her finger. Then, in one swift motion, he stands up and pulls her in a soft kiss. The whole class erupts in cheers. At last remembering about her scholars, the couple breaks apart and shares a quick smile and whispered 'I love you' before facing two-dozen laughing teenagers.

,,Well, I guess I don't have to introduce my fiancé to you." Sydney says. That seems to be the signal for general rejoicing. The entire class jumps out of its seats and moves to the happy duo, congratulating them and asking questions. One guy even fishes the forgotten crayon from the ground and writes in big letters 'Yes' on the board, before deciding to keep it to give it as a wedding present. None of the people in classroom 47 notices the bell ringing, signaling the end of the school day. Least of all the soon-to-be Mrs. Vaughn or her overjoyed fiancé.

_**Fine**_


End file.
